Code Geass: Sky child
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Erina li Britannia, the youngest child of the 98th Emperor, can't remember what happened after a certain point of her tenth year of living. She has pictures, possessions, and memories that aren't hers. Her name changed to Ciel Gottwald. Having a fake family, life, and memories. But when she gets letter telling her that truth is at reach. She adorns a mask to take down ZERO (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hello!  
So recently I was bored over the weekend so I decided to watch the whole Code Geass series. I did my research and thought...  
What if Lelouch had more than one sister? One younger than Nunnally? That's what this story is about. So, without further adieu. Here is Code Geass: SKY CHILD...  
Code Geass: SKY CHILD Episode 1!**

 _"It's been almost a year since his majesty, The Ninety-Ninth Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia; Was killed by the masked Knight Zero. I have been asked by His majesty himself to watch over and take care his youngest sister. Eleven year old Erina li Britannia. Keeping her identity and her previous life as the youngest princess of the former Britannian empire a secret from her. This new Empress, Her Majesty Nunnally vi Britannia; Has made the world a more gentle place to live. I..."  
_  
Jeremiah was brought out of his thoughts from writing in his log at the tug of his shirt. He looked down to see a child. She had mid-back length strawberry blond hair and purple eyes, inherited from her siblings and parents. She wore a short sleeved light blue shirt and jean shorts. Her knee high white socks had specks of dirt, grass, and leaves on them and her small black boots were tipped up as she was on her tip-toes. They fell back down to the ground when Jeremiah looked at her.

"Daddy...Sissy wont let me use her phone..." The child, now known as Ciel Gottwald, pouted as she puffed her cheeks.  
"It's not your phone Ciel. If she doesn't let you then leave her be. Why not find something else to do?" Jeremiah said, bending down to the child's eye-level.  
"But I wanted to see her pictures..." Ciel whined. Jeremiah sighed.  
"Why don't you and I take a walk? There's something I want to show you." He asked her, smiling. "But you must change into _that_ dress."

Ciel nodded and ran off to her room.

Ciel's room was small but comfy for an eleven year old. Her bed was in the right hand corner with a white rabbit sitting on it. The bed itself looked a normal bed with pink sheets but the bed itself was lower to the ground and had guard rails at the head. There was a small dresser, desk, closet, and nightstand.  
Ciel smiled as she closed the door and walked over to her desk. There was a red'ish-pink book on said desk. She pulled the book down onto the desk. The book read ...in wonderland. The first word was scratched out. Inside the book was picture after picture of a girl named 'Alice' falling down a hole into a 'wonderland' type place.  
( **A/N:** The book is Nunnally in wonderland...named after the OVA _'Nunnally in wonderland.'_ The word "Nunnally" from the title is scratched out.)

On her cork board were a few pictures. One of them had Big sis Anya with a bunch of other people Ciel didn't recognize. There were others she did though. In the middle was the blond woman she'd seen on the news. She remembered her name as Milly. It must be a graduation photo of her with her friends. But why did Ciel have it? She couldn't remember going to the academy. She always thought she kept it because it had Anya in it. There was also a picture of Ms. Villetta's wedding that Big sis Anya and her went to a few months back. Along with a picture of the former Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi with his cat. And a picture of a boy with dark hair and purple eyes. A picture that Ciel can't put the name to face.

Ciel went to her closet and pulled out the red and black dress that Big sis Anya wore at the wedding. She placed the dress on the bed and smiled at the memory of the wedding. She wasn't the flower girl but she did meet the former Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, Princess Kagauya and Empress Tianzi.  
She went to her nightstand and opened the drawer. There, in the drawer was the former Knight of Seven and the late Princess Euphemia's Knight badge attached to a green phone like a charm. She wondered why she had it...

After Ciel got the dress on she went to the mirror and smoothed it out and put her hair up into a messy bun. As she did that she stared singing _"Stitches"_ It seemed nostalgic to her. She didn't know why though.  
( **A/N:** American "Britannian" music isn't unusual.)

She was cut off when she thought something was in her eye. She squealed a little then put her face really close to the mirror but didn't see it again.  
Ciel then heard a knock on her door.

"Ciel? Are you ready?" Jeremiah asked from the other side of her door.  
"...Y-yea..." She yelled to Jeremiah, finishing putting her hair up.  
 _"...It must've been my imagination..."_ She thought finishing up and grabbing her shoulder bag and put her phone into it and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jeremiah, Anya, and Ciel sat in the monorail. Watching it go through the Tokyo settlement. Anya had on an embroidered white dress with a black lace trim. She sat there on her red mobile.  
"Anya? Anya hey!" A person called for Big sis. It turned out to be Gino and Kallen.

"What brings you to the settlement Anya?" Gino said, asserting himself and taking a seat beside her.  
"We're taking Ciel to a special place..." She said in her monotone voice.  
"Special place? Can we come?" Gino asked with a smile on his face. Anya looked up at Jeremiah as if asking him if it was alright. He smiled at her in approval.  
"...Sure..." She said to the two, putting her phone away.

Ciel clutched her phone.  
"Hey isn't that Suzaku Kururugi's Pin?" Gino asked startling Ciel. She nodded. "You're lucky kid."  
The rest of the way Ciel stared at the pin.  
 _"Suzaku Kururugi, the former Knight of Seven, Princess Euphemia's Knight, and the Knight of Zero. Died in the battle on the Damocles...So why do I...?"_ Ciel thought, confused.

The five arrived at Ashford Academy and were greeted by Ms. Villetta and Sayoko.  
"Welcome back Jeremiah. Its been far too long." Villetta said to them, Smiling. "What brings you all the way out here?"  
"Well I was thinking of enrolling Ciel and Anya back into school." Jeremiah confessed as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's a great idea! What about you Kallen?" Gino said in his usual cheery tone.  
"I think so too. Rivalz will be happy have more members on the student council." Kallen said, confirming with Gino.  
"I think so too..." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see the Empress herself and Zero.  
"Y-your majesty!" Jeremiah said. Surprised to see the disabled Empress at the Academy.

Ciel hid behind Jeremiah suddenly and all that were present were a little confused. Everyone except Nunnally, who was more shocked than anything.

 **-Flashback: Days after Emperor Lelouch's death-  
** "His Majesty wants to wipe her memory of the tragedy from the young princess." Jeremiah said to Nunnally, Sayoko, Princess Cornelia, Guilford, Llyoid, Cecile, and Zero (Suzaku) as the former Lord looked down at the comatose ten year old child.  
"How? I mean he didn't use his geass, did he?" Cornelia asked Jeremiah.

"I would've used my geass canceler. No. His Majesty said that small doses of _Refrain_ would be sufficient enough." Jeremiah explained.  
"Then what? What happens when the refrain can't provide a block on her memories? What if the child does happen to remember? Then what?" Lloyd questioned.  
"We'll deal with that matter when it arises Lloyd." Cecile smirked as if to try and school the sociopath.  
(Lloyd states in that the end of the R2 that he IS a sociopath. And so dose his wiki...)

"I may be a sociopath but If I was a child with no memory of the Zero Requiem. I'd see Zero as a murderer. Just saying..." Lloyd stated.  
"Then I'll bear the sin. I'll keep her from gaining the horrible memories. I'll be the one to morn our big brother's death. I will make the world a gentler place for her. Just like Lelouch tried to do for us and Euphy..." Nunnally said, putting her hands to her chest and trying to hold back her tears.

"Then we should get ready to leave. Your coronation will start soon Lady Nunnally." Sayoko said to Nunnally.  
"Wait!...Can I have a minute alone with her?...I...want to give her something." Nunnally said in between breaths.  
Sayoko and the others left, even Zero. All but a green haired girl who stood in the corner, watching the scene play out.

Nunnally took her sleeping younger sisters' hand and let her tears fall.  
"Erei...I love you and I'll make it so that you'll never have to remember our brother's death." Nunnally cried, holding her sister's small hand to her face.

 **-present-**  
Nunnally smiled as she wheeled towards her little sister. When she got close enough, Nunnally held out her hand to Ciel and smiled. Ciel slowly stepped out from behind Jeremiah and stretched her small hand to the Empress. Ciel's hand was inches away when she spotted the masked Zero step closer to them and retraced back behind the safety of Jeremiah.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but Kallen and I got to get to the Student Council room before Rivalz sends a search party after us." Gino said, grabbing Kallen's hand. Kallen blushed a little but went along with it.  
"I-It was nice to see you again Nunnally." Kallen called back as she was dragged along to the Student Council room.

That left Anya and Ciel with Empress Nunnally and Zero.  
"Anya why not take Ciel and show her around the school?" Jeremiah asked as he pushed Ciel towards Anya. Anya took Ciel's hand, gently and smiled a small smiled to her 'sister' and walked with Nunnally and Zero around the school. Showing the middle school classrooms and lunch area. They then headed towards the side building where Nunnally, Lelouch, and Erina use to live in secret, sheltered by the Ashford family.

The four stopped in front of Nunnally's old room, as asked by Nunnally herself.  
"Zero I'd like to talk to Ciel alone, please?" Nunnally said. Asking Zero and Anya both to leave the room. They both understood and left, the door closing behind them.

Nunnally stared at her younger sister and thought of what to say to her. When she was about to speak, but Ciel beat her to the punch-line.  
"...Zero...he scares me." Ciel said in between breaths. Trying not to cry as well.  
Nunnally smiled and strolled over to her smaller sister and gently took her hand and said:  
"It's okay to cry, be sad and happy. But you're safe with Zero. Zero protects me and...he'll protect you as well."

Ciel's eyes widened and wept. She started to shake. When she looked up; Ciel saw the Empress start to weep as well.  
"Y-your Majesty why a-are you crying?" Ciel asked as she retched to wipe away the tears from Nunnally's face.  
There was a flash of light when Ciel touched Nunnally's face.

Ciel saw nuro-pathways all lit with blues, whites, greens, and it went in a flash as she seemed to see Empress Nunnally in a dark red dress. She was in chains and seemed to be weeping over the former Emperor's dead body.  
When Ciel put her hand back down to her side. Her body went with it and she fell unconscious.  
"Erei?...EREI!" Nunnally screamed as her little sister's body fell to the floor.

 **Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's so long...**  
 **R &R Plz? **  
**-TWCH!**


	2. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
